The Duel Monster's Dimension
by GaemGrep
Summary: Jolyne Varon is a normal 19 year old girl who likes to play Duel Monsters. One day she finds a blank card and is suddenly thrust into a new world. Contains current cards and I will create new cards as I go along. Lemons show up later in the story OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: So I want to talk about why I haven't been posting. One reason is that I don't have internet at the moment, and I'm unsure as to when I'll get some. The second is that I'm like the opposite of Shulk right now, I'm not really feeling it. So I want to clarify something. All the stories that are currently unfinished, will get finished. All the requests for the Loving Pokemon story, I will get to. I just want to take my time and get to it when I get to it. I have some sort of topic ADHD as well (Not literally but you know). I want to branch out to other things I like. I don't like to stay on one series for too long. So that's my explanation for not writing and I'm sorry for not posting.

* * *

Jolyne awoke due to the sound of her name. She sat up, the covers falling off her, exposing her bare chest. Rubbing her eyes, she reflected upon her dream. Lately she had been having dreams about Duel Monsters. That wasn't the strange part however. The strange part was that the monsters would speak to her and say her name. She looked to her nightstand. There sat her Seductress deck. She reached over and grabbed it, looking through it. Nothing out of the ordinary, she thought. That is, until she came a blank card. She looked around it and while it had a normal card back, the face was completely blank. Intrigued, she set it aside while putting another card to replace it in her deck. With a yawn, she put it back and got up. She stretched her arms and legs as part of her usual routine.

She walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. These warm summer mornings made walking around naked better. Serving herself some cereal, she sat down and caught up on social media. Finishing her bowl, she walked into her closet to get her usual outfit. She walked over to her mirror and sat down on a seat nearby. Grabbing her brush, she began to brush her pink hair, which reached down to her behind, being sure to spike up the white tips. Afterwards, she put on her undergarments, tight black capris and red t-shirt. Putting on her black pumps and grabbing her deck and the mysterious card, she left her house. Walking to meet her friends downtown, Jolyne noticed a shadow on edge of her eye.

Ignoring it, she continued. She continued to notice it, as she walked. It jumped from side to side of the street, following her, until it finally went down an alley. The curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards the alley. "Who are you! Why are you following me!" Jolyne asked. Suddenly she heard a voice answer back. "My name is not important, but yours is. Is your name Jolyne Varon?" As Jolyne was about to answer, a cloaked figure appeared in front of her and she jumped in fright. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the figure was a woman, due to her huge breasts causing the cloak to poke out. Her face was also slightly visible, showing a pair of plump red lips. "So what if it is?" Jolyned asked. The cloaked woman held out her arm which held a Duel Disk."Then we shall see if you are worthy". Jolyne got excited and smiled, showing off a sharp canine, "Alright then, lets get started"


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel

"Duel!" Jolyne and the figure annouced to start the duel. "I'll go first" Annouced the figure "My name is Trix and I will be the one to test your ability".

Turn 1 Jolyne - 4000 Trix - 4000

"To start, I will summon Elemental Hero Blazeman (1200/1800/4 *) and activate his effect to add 1 Polymerization to hand. Now I activate it and use Elemental Heroes Blazeman, Shadow Mist, Voltic and Neo Alius as matierals for Elemental Hero Dark Core (3200/2500/11 *). When Shadow Mist is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Elemental Hero monster from my Deck to my Hand, And I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman. I set 1 card face-down. Since Bubbleman is the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon him in Attack mode. Your move"

Turn 2 Jolyne - 4000 Trix - 4000

Jolyne smirked, "You set up a daunting field, too bad it's useless". Jolyne drew. "I summon Seductress Trainee (1400/1200/3 *). While I control a face-up Seductress monster, I can Special Summon Seductress Master(2200/1000/6 *) from my hand. Now I activate the Spell card Succubus Seduction. For each Seduction monster I control, I can take control of one monster you control." Seductress Master began to dance and hearts appeared in Dark Core's eyes and he walked towards her. He reached out to touch her and she smacked his hand away and blew a kiss. Trainee copied the dance Master did luring Bubbleman towards her. "And to make sure you can't win, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card. Now Seductress Trainee and Master, Bubbleman and Dark Core, Attack for game!" Bubbleman shot bubbles, Dark Core shot a black beam, Trainee and Master appeared on either side of Trix and gave her a kiss. When Dark Core's beam hit her, she was launched backwards.

The cloak flew off revealing Trixs full body. Jolyne helped her up. When Trix stood up, She was actually taller than Jolyne and she was 5'9". Jolyne got a good look at her. She was very attractive, Jolyne noticed. She wore thigh high red boots, a spandex suit in the shape of flames, long arm gloves. She also had long black hair and massive breasts. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Trix and I am an interdimensional traveler from the world of Duel Monsters" she told Jolyne. "What are you talking about, and what's with that Burstinatrix cosplay?" "Cosplay? I'll have you know that I am THE Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Listen, the Duel Monster dimension is currently in disarray and this world is in danger. You are the prophecied one to stop it." "That sounds extremely cliche" Jolyne replied. "Yes it is, now shut up." Trix grabbed Jolyne. "Hey, Let go!" Jolyne said. With a flash, the two disappeared and arrived in a large open field. There was a town near by. "Hey! Where did you take me!" She asked Trix who now looked slightly different and exactly like her card art. "Welcome to the Duel Monster dimension." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

A/N: These next few chapters will have tons of backstory but after this, it will be smooth sailing with duels, babes and banging. Just hang in there

* * *

"How do I get home? What's happening there? My friends will worry" Jolyne asked, worried "Unfortunately, you cannot at the moment. Currently nothing for a while, 1 hour here is less than 1 second over there." Jolynes worry decreased a bit. She sat down in the field. "I want you to explain exactly whats going on and why I am the one who has to fix it." Trix looked at the sun, it would be setting. "Sure but let's get to an inn at the town, the Hyena and Wolfs are abundant in this area and come out around now" "W-Wolves? As in the monster?" "Yes, this IS the Duel Monster dimension" At the sound of possible Wolves, Jolyne ran towards the town, not slowing down. Trix flew next to her, keeping up to her pace. Shortly they arrived at the inn in Pond Town, here lived a lot of humanoid Aqua and Fish-Type monsters. They ordered a room and went upstairs towards it. They walked in. The room was featureless, only containing two beds on the left wall, a desk on the right wall , a window opposite the door and a nightstand near both beds. Jolyne laid down on the bed nearest the wall, Trix sitting on the other. Jolyne sat up. "So, what's the story".

"So this started 3 days ago. The monsters Grapha, Archefiend Emperor, Chaos Emperor Dragon, Asmodeus, Yubel and their leaders Uria, Hamon and Raviel along with some minions led an assault on the Elemental Castle. The Elemental Castle holds the Monster Counsel, The strongest monster of each govern this dimension but some places are out of the the governments reach, one place being where Yubel and the others are from. They defeated the counsel, sealed them within their cards and scattered the cards, effectively scattering the counsel around the dimension. Afterwards they announced their plan to invade the human dimension and rule all. This is where you come in. Earlier today, There was a message to the New Counsel that revealed your existance and how you were the one to defeat them. Word got out and I heard about it. I wanted to get to you first and make sure you survived. With me so far?"

Jolyne nodded. "As long as you exist, they will not invade the human world. It is incredibly difficult to travel between dimensions, so they would rather not waste the effort until they know for sure you are probably don't know that you're here yet and they don't know what you look like so we have about a few days window of oppertunity to gather as many members of the Counsel. Tonight we must rest, and tomorrow we will be on our way." Trix finished explaining. "Any questions?" "No" Jolyne answered, "Gimme sometime to absorb all this and tomorrow I'll ask." Trix nodded "Very well, have a good night Jolyne" Trix said as she laid down to sleep. Jolyne decided to sleep in her clothes, unwilling to undress infront of a stranger. As she laid there, she couldn't help but peek at Trix who, being a monster, wore no clothes and as such her body was out in the open. She stared at her rather big butt. She felt herself get wet. Making sure Trix was asleep, she stuck her hands in her pants and began to rub herself, fantisizing about Trix. To make herself more comfterble, she removed her pants. Slowly, her breathing got faster and faster as she reached climax. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Jolyne?" Jolyne froze and opened her eyes. Trix was staring straight at her. Jolyne froze, hoping she could pass off being asleep. Not hearing anything else, she hoped that Trix bought her excuse and went back to sleep. Jolyne put her pants on and attempted to sleep, ashamed that she was almost caught. That is, until she felt a large weight on her waist. She opened her eyes and saw Trix on top of her. "Trix I-" Trix kissed her and pulled away. "Do I turn you on Jolyne?" Jolyne nodded. "You know, You could have just told me." Trix whispered in her ear "I swing that way you know" Jolyne got soaked from hearing that.

Trix began to kiss Jolyne once more. Jolyne's hands began to head downwards. One hand squeezed hard on Trixs ass, the other combed through her hair. Trix broke the kiss and sat up, still on Jolynes waist. "Hey Trix, get up and lay down on the bed" Jolyne said. Trix obeyed and laid down on her back. Jolyne crawled up Trixs body from her leg up. They kissed once more, their lust for each other growing. Jolyne let go and went downwards, She grabbed Trixs massive breasts. They were huge, maybe F cup. With one hand, she massaged one and with her mouth, she sucked on the others nipple, eliciting moans. Jolynes free hand began to rub Trix's hot pussy. She was only rubbing the outside and it was already burning hot. She wasn't a Fire Attribute for nothing. Jolyne could feel Trix tighten around her fingers and she pulled them out. "Not yet Trix, we still have a lot more to do and the night is young." Jolyne got up and removed her shirt. She didn't notice Trix go towards her Jolyne removed her shirt, Trix pulled them down along with her thong. Suddenly Jolynes massive 8 inch member was revealed. Trix's jaw dropped and she stared up at her. "Wh-What is this?" Trix asked, grabbing her dick. Jolyne gasped. "You're a Futa?" "Ye-Yes, I am". Trix could not be anymore wet. If she had a cock, it would be a literal diamond right now. "I'm gonna need you to fuck me long and hard with your big fat cock. I love Futas but I never thought I'd lay with one." Jolyne removed her bra, freeing her E cup breasts.

Trix stood up and pushed Jolyne onto the bed. Jolyne laid there. Burstinatrix began to lick Jolyne's slit. This was made easier by the fact that she had no balls. Jolyne felt Trixs tongue enter her. She was quite good as she hit all of Jolyne's sweet spots. "Ah! Ju-Just like that!" Jolyne moved towards her dick and began to jerk it. Not long after, she came a gallon. It landed all over Jolynes stomach and face. Trix came out from between her legs and began to lick off all of Jolynes cum. Starting from her cock she swirled down to her stomach and went up to breasts, licking them clean, she pulled Jolyne into a kiss and they shared Jolynes cum. Trix stood up and lowered herself onto Jolynes member. She felt the massive cock penetrate her. Jolyne could feel the hot soft pussy go lower and lower on to her until she was completely swallowed by it. Trix sat there a few moments adjusting to Jolynes size. Slowly, Trix began to rise off her member then went down it again. Picking up speed, she continued to bounce, her breasts bouncing all over the place. Jolyne couldn't hold out much longer. "Trix" Jolyne moaned out "I'm gonna cum soon" Trixs slit was tight around Jolyne. "Go ahead, Jolyne! Inside of me!" Trix moaned out, impaling herself on Jolyne. Jolyne shot her load inside Trix filling her up with hot sticky cum. As Trix bounced, she reached her orgasm. She tightened around Jolyne, who was still cumming. Finally, Trix got up and laid down on the bed, tired. "No way" Jolyne said "We still have more to do" as she grabbed Trixs hips, lifted them up and began to eat out Trix, who was still completely full of cum.

Jolyne cleaned her out, being sure to get every spot inside her free of cum. Jolyne's cum and Trixs juices tasted delicious, she couldn't wait to get more of it. Not long after, Jolyne felt Trix orgasming. "Ready for the main event, Trix" Jolyne said, giving her cock a rub. Trix turned around, to face Jolyne. She raised her ass high up, giving it a shake. "Ready as I'll ever be, Jolyne." Jolyne grabbed Trixs' hips and slowly inserted herself. It was extremely hot, hotter than before. It almost made her cum right then. Jolyne picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster. "Oh! Jo-Jolyne! Fuck me hard!" Trix couldn't keep herself from moaning out. "Don't worry, I plan to" Jolyne replied. Jolyne began to thrust hard into Trix. With each thrust a wet smack was hear. Jolyne could also visibly see Trix's fat ass jiggle with each thrust. She gave it a couple smacks, making Trix gasp out. "You like that?" "Oh yes! Please smack it harder!" Jolyne was very ready to comply. She smacked it hard, leaving a slight hand imprint. "Harder!" Jolyne hit it as hard as she could. "Oh yeah!" She continued to hit Trix, each time illiciting a yelp or moan from her. "Jolyne!" Trix got smacked again "I'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMING! JOLYNE I'M CUMMING!" Trix couldn't hold it anymore "Right behind you, Trix" They both came hard. Trix was spasming while Jolyne continued to smack her, increasing her orgasms intensity. Jolyne continued to pump Trix full of cum. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Jolyne stopped. Trix laid down, Jolyne next to her. They both gasped, catching their breath. Jolynes member shrunk back inside of her, its job finished. "That was amazing, we need to try that again soon" Trix said. Yawning, Trix laid on her side, back to Jolyne."First we should catch some sleep" Jolyne came up and spooned her, Jolyne being the big and Trix the small. Jolyne fell Trix relax into her arms, with that, she knew Trix accepted Jolyne. "I lov-like you, Trix" Trix knew what Jolyne had said the first time. With a smirk, she replied "I like you too, Jolyne" Suddenly a question popped into her mind. "Jolyne?" "hmm?" Jolyne replied sleepily. "How come you always came the same amount? Actually, I think you came more the last time and you came like 3 times" "Idunno, futa thing I guess." Jolyne answered. Jolyne felt Trix shove her ass into her crotch. "Uh, Trix?" "Yes, Jolyne?" Trix felt something poke her. "Remember what you said earlier about trying it again? Looks like you'll get your chance". Trix turned to look at Jolyne. "Awesome" she said as she pulled the covers off of Jolyne and began to jerk her off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Card

A/N: Those of you who are fans of my Fairy Tail writing, will be pleased to know I'm doing a story based on Cana and her harem of Fairies and visitors from other anime.

* * *

Jolyne awoke in a daze. It was bright and early. She attempted to move but found her self being held. She looked to her side and found Trix holding her tightly. Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded her mind along with blood to her boner. Checking to make sure Trix was still asleep, she crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was a good temperature, she jumped in. Feeling the water hit her body, she relaxed. Then she started thinking. Who is Trix working with? she asked, How did she know how to find me? Jolyne mentally slapped herself as she remembered what she said last night. How could I say I loved her? I just met her! all we did was have sex! Sex. Gloriously hot sex, Jolyne remembered. Her member began to poke out. The feeling of a hot tight wetness around her cock, or the feeling of Trixs big fat ass as it jiggled with each hit. Jolyne was fully hard now. She decided it would be a good Idea to take care of it now, she could think about those questions later.

Jolynes hand wrapped around her rod. She began to jerk it. She fantisized about Trix doing it. "Oh, Trix" Jolyne moaned "Trix" It wasn't until Jolyne felt another hand on her rod that she realized Trix had gotten in the shower with her. "Trix!" Jolyne jumped in fright. "You scared me!" "Sorry" Trix appologized. "Here, Let me make it up to you by fixing that problem of yours." Trix got on her knees and began to suck off Jolyne with her plump lips, almost swallowing the massive rod. "Ah, Trix! Just like that". Not long after, Jolyne shot her load. Trix managed to swallow some of it but a lot of it still got onto her breasts, face and hair. Trix stood up, and kissed Jolyne on the lips, giving her a taste of her own cum. "Hopefully that satisfies you for now" Trix said. The two actually began to shower now. Jolyne admired Trixs ass while it was lubed up with soap and gave it a smack or two while Trix rubbed Jolynes breasts to "make sure it was clean". They got out of the shower and dried up. While Jolyne looked for her clothes, she asked Trix her questions.

"So Trix, How did you know how to find me?" Jolyne asked as she looked under the bed "Are you working with anyone?" Trix sat down. "Yes, I am working with a group of friends who formerly worked in the Council. When the New Council took over, my friends left to avoid trouble. Some of them kept in touch with some workers in the New Council. This is how I got the message of your existance before the New Council. A friend learned from a friend that heard from a friend and so on and so forth. They were very reliable so I trusted them. Obviously it was true. So I told some friends and they began to look around for you while I looked for you in the human Dimension. Oh yes, I am a rare specimen, in that I can freely go between the Duel Monster and Human dimensions. There aren't many of us and most of us can only bring one or two beings with us at a time." "So what do I have to do with this?" Jolyne interrupted. "You know that card with a blank face that showed up in your deck?" Jolyne pulled out her deck and grabbed the blank card out. "This one?" "That's called a Destiny Card. During a duel, if you draw it while in trouble, you can shape its effect into what ever is the most useful at the moment, Within reasonble limits of course, and afterwards it changes back to blank, allowing you to use it over and over. A duel that has this card played will result in the loser becoming sealed in a card forever. Each member of the Council holds one of these cards, and to know that someone unknown has it, terrifies them." Jolyne took all this in. It was a lot to know. all she wanted to do was to go home.

"Oh right, one last thing" Jolyne said "What do you mean by 'sealed in a card'? aren't you all cards anyway?" "Yes, typically all monsters have card forms. What this means is that we can either roam about in our regular forms". Trix strutted around the room. "Or we can take card form" There was a light and now Trix became the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix card. Jolyne picked up the card. She turned back to normal and appeared in front of her. "There is really no reason to be in card form unless your trying to get somewhere. To be sealed in a card means that you can no longer roam and are stuck being a card for good . To be unsealed requires that card to be summoned in a duel where a Destiny Card is used. Hopefully I've answered your questions" Trix finished up. Jolyne could no longer think of anymore questions. "Good, because we need to meet a few friends of mine near the outskirts of town. they may have tracked down the location of a Council Card.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meet Up

Trix and Jolyne left the inn, heading north out of town. "Say Trix, Who are we meeting?" Jolyne asked. "We're meeting my good friends Hilda, Linda and Gunda. This town is near the sea, so they volunteered to check there and meet us in the next town over." Trix explained. "They may have tracked down one of the Council Cards that got scattered here." "Which one?" "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Jolyne had no more questions, so they continued down the path. She could see the town wasn't too far away.

They arrived at Salt Lake Town. Being next to the sea, there also lived a lot of Aqua, Fish, and Sea Serpent-types. "Hey Trix? Does the location of the town also affect the population?" Jolyne asked. "Yes, to a degree. You do get a few oddballs here and there but most of the time the monsters stay near the enviroment that agrees with them." Trix answered. Jolyne looked around. She saw some Mermaid Knights and Aqua Spirits walking around. There were also Deepsea Warriors and Legendary Fishermen as well. Jolyne felt out of place. There were all sorts of monsters and there she was a stranger, looking a lot different from the others. The two of them began to look for Hilda, Linda and Gunda around the town. "My friends and I created a plan. If any of them found a Council Card, they were to stay in a specific town until we arrived. Thats why we need to look for them here" Trix said. The two scoured the town, looking in bars, inns and other entertaining places.

Jolyne sat down next to a fountain. "Trix, where do you think they could be?" Trix sat down next to Jolyne. "I have no idea. Maybe they haven't found it yet and they're still looking in the o-" Trix was interrupted by 4 bodies crashing into her and making her fall into the fountain. "Trix! You're back!" Jolyne grabbed one and started yelling. "Hey! Watch wher-" "It's fine Jolyne, these are my friends" Jolyne turned to look where Trix fell. Her head popped up out of the water. "Jolyne, I want you to meet Hilda, Linda, Gunda and Aiden. You may know them as Mermail Abysshilde, Abysslinde, Abyssgunde and Maiden of the Aqua". Jolyne was shocked. She immediately let go of Hilda and apologized. "It's fine, you were just looking out for Trix. A friend of Trix is a friend of ours." Hilda said. Wait, something was still off, Jolyne realized. "I thought you said there were 3 friends and why do they have legs and not fins?". Hilda immediately answered that. "It's because we only have fins in the ocean!" Trix also counted the bodies, wondering why there were 4. "Oh? Why is Aiden with you?" Trix asked Linda, the obviously more mature one, concidering she was the only one to not tackle Trix. Gunda was the one to answer though. "We asked her if she could help the search, She really did!". Aiden blushed. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just helping some friends." Jolyne took a good look at Aiden. Thats a really cute blush, Jolyne thought, her tits aren't nothing to sneeze at either, damn!

"So, wheres Trishula?" Trix asked. The 6 of them had traveled to a restaurant to eat and talk things over. Suddenly there was a quietness in the room. Hilda looked straight at her plate, Linda had some sort of look on her face, Gunda looked at some thing in the room and Aiden continued to eat. Trix asked again, this time asking Linda. "Linda, Where's Trishula?". Linda began to stammer. "we-we-we uh, d-d,uh ask Gunda!" She said, putting Gunda on the spot. Trix turned to face Gunda, this time with an stern look. "Gunda, do You where Trishula is?" Gunda swallowed before answering. "We...bet her card on a game." "YOU WHAT!" Trix yelled out, everyone turning towards them "YOU BET ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT CARDS AND YOU LOST IT!?".Trix calmed down and took some deep breaths. Meanwhile everyone was speechless. Jolyne continued to watch while Hilda, Linda, Gunda and Aiden looked like scolded children. Trix turned back towards them. "Where did you bet it, I'll see if I can get it back". "It was some guy playing Fire Kings on the beach. We found the card and this Barong comes up to us and asks what we found" Gunda answered. "We told him and he said that he'd duel us for it saying that his Fire Kings were the best deck. Hilda, Linda and I took up his challenge. Unfortunately we lost and because a bet's a bet, we had to give it to him." Gunda finished explaining.

A few minutes after, the group arrived at the beach to look for him. Unfortunately he was no where to be found. "Dammit, you guys. How could you? Now we have no idea where the card is and we're running out of time." Trix was mad. Then an idea popped into her head. "Gunda, you said that he bragged about his deck right?" She nodded. "We can put up flyers talking trash about it, he'll get so mad, that he'll want to duel us."Trix explained. "Either that, or he's long gone and we won't be able to find Trishula anymore". Jolyne piped up "So what if we don't find the Trishula card?" "Then we face less of a chance against the New Council. Each of the cards are extremely powerful and the more we have, the more likely we can defeat them."


	6. Sorry About the wait

Loving Pokemon/ The Duel Monsters Dimension has been on hiatus for a while, and I apologize. I've been going through life and writers block. I'll be back with a chapter sometime soon, for sure. Duel Monsters might take a bit longer because the files are on my old laptop, which I can't seem to find


End file.
